


Free Spirit

by Vuldra



Series: Free of Burdens [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: The Commandant watches Yuri sleep revelling in his thoughts as the rendezvous ends.





	Free Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the only person that wrote something for this pairing. Cool. I really liked this idea and I really like the thought of these two together for some reason... Oh well, you like what you like.
> 
> Please enjoy!

A light streamed into the room from slightly opened curtains with one standing putting on underclothes. The other still resting in bed on his side, with the light not hitting him. The older male walked over to the bed sitting on the chair across from where the other laid. He was itching to touch the younger one once more, but denied himself of it.

Instead Alexei continued to get himself around from where he sat, leaving his partner to rest. The light breathing telling Alexei that he was sound asleep. Sometimes he can't get around without Yuri waking from his movements. Yuri was different from what he was used to nowadays. The noble women compared to Yuri are bland, even the princess for she is sheltered. 

As Alexei was starting to get his armor on, he looked back at Yuri noticing barely any movement. Sleeping peacefully still. The freedom that Yuri has stands out to him. It makes him wish that he had that much freedom to do as he please every now and then. Yuri has been interesting with his own opinions and ideals, which are different from his own. 

The younger male wasn't afraid to share his own with him. It's a nice change of pace from the usual, yet it's not exactly unknown about how Yuri feels about certain subjects. Alexei enjoyed the rebellious spirit that Yuri has. 

Yuri's a breath of fresh air whenever they meet, letting him show how he truly feels. He's the Commandant after all he can't show weakness, he doesn't get the privilege unlike Yuri. Yuri can show as much emotion as he pleases. So much of his own emotions that need to be hels close to his heart. 

Duty pulls him away from Yuri each time, but he wouldn't mind staying. He decides to write a quick note leaving it on the pillow beside Yuri, trying not to induce his waking by touching him. He glanced at the Bodhi blastia for a moment remembering the knight that once owned it, then returning his thoughts back to this moment. Alexei eyes wandered back to Yuri's sleeping face. He found him beautiful, noticing his hand was unconsciously about ready to touch his cheek, he moved it away. 

Alexei backed away from Yuri's sleeping form recalling his duties. He went over to the door quietly opening it allowing himself to exit. As he exited, he watched Repede walk into the room. Repede doesn't care much for the Commandant and Alexei knows this. Theee might've been a chance for Repede to warm up to him of he spent more time with Yuri. It's probably better off that Repede doesn't for what Alexei has planned for the future.

The Commandant shut the door as quietly as possible as he exited, so he could reconvene with his soldiers. Even thoigh in his mind, he could still see Yuri lying there in bed sleeping as he had left him. Repede would wake him with either a bark or would lick him, which either lead to a groan or a small laugh. As he made his way back, that thought had brought a slight smile to him. Once he had realized he quickly erased it from his features. 

His soldiers saluted that were guarding the area, but his soldiers don't question why they were though. None of his Imperial Guard know of this. The only one who knows is Repede who's the messenger between them. He does know that this rendezvous wasn't as quick as the others have been, but it'd be awhile until the next. 

Memories of that night were fresh, as got on his horse. The last night's dinner with conversation. The coversation went as smoothly as it usually does when it comes to Yuri. His usually teasing and such. The pleasure of having Yuri in his arms kissing and caressing every inch of the other's body. Yuri in throes of passion wanting him. Alexei's heart melts for Yuri and Yuri knows this. They don't tell each other that they care for one another often, but they wouldn't continue doing this otherwise. 

When Alexei was in front of the other knights leaving the area of that small home. A small home that created for himself and Yuri for these meetings. His mind wandered off to the duties at hand. He was making plans already for the latest recruits and for his own secret plan. He closed his eyes knowing that Yuri is probably making it back to the Lower Quarters woth Repede. A single thought came to his mind as he rode back with his soldiers that were to come with.

_If only I could be as free as you, my dear Yuri. But I have to do what needs to be done. One day you may be against me, but I must. Even if it hurts you in the process, but I'll still love you._

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out better than I thought it would've to be honest. I might do a Yuri side to this, but I don't know yet. Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this crack ship of a pair.


End file.
